Friends and Benefits
by jenny0198
Summary: Fusco and Shaw get closer after everyone else is gone. Mild profanity


Friends and Benefits

Hey Fusco, how long do I have to keep stirring this? My arm's falling off

Keep going until it starts bubbling Shaw. Then turn the heat down and put a lid on it. Have you got any Parmesan cheese?

Third cupboard along

Yeah, got it. Christ, how long have you had this?

Dunno, a while I guess. Is it still ok?

Should be; grate it up after you've sliced the tomatoes and mushrooms. Don't let Bear near it

Hmm. Lionel, what did your last slave die of?

Hey, just say if you don't want any of the world famous Tagliatelle al Fusco

Just kidding. I'm seeing a new side to you. Do you do this at home for you and Lee when he stays?

Sometimes, depends on my shifts. We're lucky we fixed that number so quick today

Yeah, we have to get more man-power. We've lost 3 full-time people out of 4 and you can't do 2 jobs at once, your Captain will smell a rat if you start going missing like Detective Riley used to

You're not wrong there. I'm stalling him on getting a new partner but that won't last forever. Once I do, it's only going to get harder. For both of us

We badly need the nerdy skill-set that Harold and Root had. What about Root's 3 little helpers, where are they?

Search me, I guess the Machine knows or maybe Samaritan got to them. Anyway they were Root's, with her gone they may not want to be involved. If we recruit then I guess we need a proper base – this place and mine are ok for just the two of us but they're too small for more bodies

We could tidy up the subway maybe

Nah, it's compromised. Anyway I cleared out Harold and Root's stuff and you've got all the hardware and equipment in your spare room. Better leave it to the ghosts

Thanks for doing that Lionel

That's ok. I thought I might find names of relatives or someone who'd like to know what happened, Root especially. There must be Groves people back in Texas but I think she cut all that adrift a long time ago. Now she's just got a pauper's grave and us two to remember her

I saw some flowers on her grave last time, was that you?

Yeah, seemed a right thing to do

For a tough, hard-nosed, New York cop you're a kind man Lionel Fusco. It's kind of endearing

I'll put some on yours too

Shut the hell up! I'm going to live forever or, if that doesn't work, I'll come back as a ghost and haunt you

This is getting morbid. I forgot; Durban rang. He and Harper are in town next week chasing down one of their DC numbers. Let's arrange a foursome for dinner and see if they have any ideas. You and Joey can talk about guns and muzzle velocities and I can look at Harper's legs

Fusco, you pervert! She's only a couple of years older than Lee, for chrissake. Anyway I thought you liked ME

I do but you don't do relationships

Um, I don't do I? Have you lost weight Lionel? You look... different

You're changing the subject but I have lost a few pounds. Glad you noticed

You're not sick are you? Weight loss can indicate many things, some of them bad

Thanks for the diagnosis Dr. Shaw but I'm fine. I find that I keep ending up in bed with this sexy Persian minx so I thought I'd better get in training

You're not falling in love with me are you Fusco? It's only certain parts of your body that interest me and your gut isn't one of them

It's ok Sameen, I know where I stand. I see other women too

Huh! Cavorting with floozies. That makes me feel a whole lot better. Sometimes I wish you hadn't gone on that "wingman" seminar thing

Hey, you're the one that rings me up on Friday or Saturday night when she's drunk and can't get laid

Ok. Ok. Don't get uptight. I can't quite figure why I keep doing that. I never keep a guy around for long and you're the first one I've kept going back to

It's my passionate Italian genes

Hmm, I think it's because I know where I am with you. I don't have to dick around asking about jobs and family and such like

Hmm, maybe you're the one falling for someone

In your dreams!

You know, maybe we should cool it. It's basically a workplace thing and could be a problem if we start worrying about each other instead of concentrating on the bad guys. It's why the NYPD frown on it, the ISA must've been the same

Yeah. Cole, the guy I worked with before, liked me a bit too much and it got him killed. I don't want you to end up the same

Oh screw it! We're both grown-ups plus we're friends and colleagues anyway, the sex is just extra. Besides, with 2 jobs, I've got twice the risk as you. We might as well have some fun along the way although I don't like the idea of the all-seeing eye watching me in my "personal" time

Hah! Me too, that's why I chose this apartment, it's a bit of a dead zone for cameras

It creeps me out that it talks in Root's voice; it should let her rest in peace. Must be hard for you hearing her voice as well, you two had a bit of a thing

I suppose. She had a crush on me and I liked her. Sort of

Are you still stirring?

Crap! It's bubbling. Ok it's on low and covered up. I'll do the chopping now. I got some low alcohol beer in for you too. I feel guilty chugging bottles while you are sipping tonic water

That stuff is vile; I tried it when I quit the booze. Thanks anyway, I'll give it another go. Maybe they changed the recipe

I er… I don't er... I've never had a man cook for me before, Lionel. Thanks

It's an honour and a privilege Miss Shaw

I know it is Mr. Fusco


End file.
